A New Life In California
by MockingJayGwenStacy
Summary: Katniss Everdeen just moved from new york to California. She will attend Hollywood high school will she fall for the boy with the bread! Will she get best friends! Or will glimmer sabatage it all! Someone will be kiddnaped Someone will fall in LOVE but someone always gets hurt?
1. california huh

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fic so im sorry in advance about spelling errors and umm...etc. I will update every two - four days! SO NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO THE **

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES ONLY THAT COOKIE I ATE** EARLIER..._b_

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP! SMASH!

"Oh wow thats the 5th alarm clock this week" I mutter to myself. I look over to my iphone and see that its 3 am. I still have time until my flight. I take a shower and wash my hair. I put on short denim shorts, a white t-shirt, and golden sandels. I sit on my suit case and look out the window and think of why I am leaving. From my parents death to my depression.I shed a tear as I remember what happened. My parents left for a bussiness trip to san fransico but they never came I went into a depression and I shut everyone out, wore black clothes, and almost died of starvation. But one day I saw Prim really sad so I put an end to it but now I have no friends or anything social...why am I so stupid?

"Katniss, honey come down we are geting ready to leave!" My aunt, Effie says in a happy voice. "COMMING!" Today I'm moving to California with my little sister Prim, My uncle Haymitch, and of course Aunt Effie. When I get downstairs I see prim sleeping on the table I shake her and she wakes up. "What What Im awake!" Prim nearly screams. " No your not little duck lets go" I hold her hand and walk to the car "Well, could you take any longer, come on Effie I want some airplane alcohol!" Haymitchs says then passes out. Effie rolls her eyes and begins to drive.

When we get to the airport we go through security and we get to gate 4715. "ATTENTION now abording all passangers going to California." Thank god some old man was staring at me for half an hour. When we get on the plane I give prim apple juice and some gummy bears. In the corner of my eye I see Haymitch throwing alcohol at the flight attendant. She gasp and he laughs. I roll my eyes and go to sleep but then I have a dream a medow surrounded by a bunch of pretty flowers im wearing a sun dress all of a sudden a nice loving storng man stands in front of me he has blonde hair with the cutest curls an the most perfect blue eyes

_He strokes my hair and says I Love You I say it back and he ask me real or not real I say real and he gets down on on knee and proposes and he looks at me and says " Your Future Awaites Wake_ Up"

_"Katniss katniss wake up _wake up were here." Effie says in a calm but excited voice.I nod and get my luggage. As soon as I step out I feel the warm sun hit my face. Effie signals a taxi.

"Katniss?"

"Yes little duck?"

"Promise me you'll try to make friends?"

"Prim I ca-"

"Promise me that"

"Ok"

"Shady Falls road." Effie says and the man nods. I look out the window and see Forever 21, Sam Nails, Cinnas Dresses, a meadow and The Mellark Bakery. I decide that I will go to the bakery first since Im in the mood for a cheese bun. Finally we pull up in front of a house no wait let me rephraise that... a Mansion! It was white and super modern! I went to my room and saw my dads bow and arrows that he had passed down to me. I bit my lip to keep from crying but a couple fall out. I look around my room to see that I have a white ceiling and rug and my walls are forest green. My Favorite. I have a bed,flat screen TV, bathroom, deck ,large window, and a Target wait what... A TARGET! I get my bows and arrows and shot. Bullseye! I head down stairs and say good bye then I leave to town.

I look up to see that the sky is cloudy so I better hurry up. I start to run but I starts to rain hard. Suddenly Im being pulled into the bakery.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing! I yell.

"Saving you from a thunder storm what does it look like I was doing. Im Wheat!

"Nice to meet you thanks Im Katniss." I reply causualy.

"Thats Rye." Wheat says pointing at the boy looking at me from behind the counter

" . " Rye says loudly.

"Ummm I-I-" I stutter.

'' Rye don't scare the poor girl...Hi Im Peeta"

"Hi im Katniss I just move here like an hour ago..." I say as we stare at each other for awhile. His BLUE eyes are so perfect and he has the most cutest of curls in his hair. I can stand here forever. I hear throat clear and we look away.

"Im sorry I was wondering if I can have a cheese bun?" I ask quietly.

" Sure its on the house." Peeta says kindly.

I smile and give him a kiss on the cheeck. "thank you." I say.

"Wait my friend thresh is throwing a party you could come if you want I can pick you up around 5 o'clock" Peeta asks.

"Sure. Bye Peeta!" I say and leave.

Hes so nice and sweet, wait he's the one in my dreams wait he would never like me like that whould he?

* * *

**HEY GUYS I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I WROTE THIS AT 12 AM AND FINSHED AT 5 AM ANYWHALE THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY COUSIN GRACE LOVE YOU ANYWHALE REVIEW PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS AND STUFF I WILL SEE YOU IN 2-4 DAYS BYEEE**


	2. thresh

HI** AGIAN sorry I felt bad about that short chapter so here's chapter 2!**

* * *

KATNISS'S POV

Before I walk home I go to forever 21 to buy something for the party. Even though Im not big on dresses. I see a lady with long brown hair and sea green eyes. I think she works here. I guess I can ask for some advice.

"Excuse me me?" I ask the lady but notice that shes my age. 16.

" Hi Im Annie can I help you with anything?" Annie asks me. "Yes. Im looking for a dress that is not to fancy but mean to be party in and nothing girly." I ask Annie she seems to understand. " Here try this on." Annie tells me."Can you hold my phone?" I ask and she nods while taking my phone. I go into the changing room and see that its a lace sea green dress that falls an inch above my knee. I slip it on and show Annie. Her eyes light up instantly. "You look PERFECT!" she compliments. I blush and mutter "thanks".

I take out a 20 dollar bill and hand it to Annie. "Hey I never got your name?" she ask kindly. "Katniss Everdeen." I say. "Wait are you going to thresh's party!" I nod and leave the store."see you then!" Annie says as I leave the store. I start to walk home but it starts to rain hard again so I brake into a sprint. When I walk in I smell chicken. "Katniss, Prim, Haymitch dinner!" Effie chirps. When I get to the dining room I see chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli.

"Katniss did you meet anyone their names?" Effie starts with curiousity in her tone.

"Yes. I met Annie at forever 21, Rye, Wheat, and...Peeta at the bakery." I blush and look down as I say peeta's name. "Katniss has a crush." Haymitch says loudly. My cheecks burn and flush red "NO I DON'T" I yell. Haymitch starts to laugh uncontrollably. I throw a piece of broccoli at him and cross my arms. "Whatever thanks for the food Effie" I dump my food in trash and go to my room. Why was I blushing I don't have crush on peeta right? I just met him its impossible! I go upstairs to my room and look out the window. I notice that a window is aross from mine. I look inside the window across from mine and see a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair is on his bed skeatching someone. I take a closer look and see that its... PEETA!?

He's my neighbor? His eyes meet mine and he smiles and comes to the window. I open my window and so does he."Hi I didn't know you were my neighbor?" peeta says with a shocked look on his face. " Me too." I say calmly. "PEETA DINNERS READY!" I hear wheat yell. He rolls his eyes "I will see you tomorrow at 5." he says in a happy voice. "Yea bye Peeta." I say he smiles and closes his window I do as well.

bing! bing! I just got a text from Annie that say "_hey do u want me 2 to ur hair and makeup tomorrow?"_ How did she get my number? She probably put her number in my phone while she had my phone at Forever 21. I text back "_ yea sure my address is 21 shady oak st. C u 2morrow at around three."_ No respond she probably understands. I put on Spongebob for no reason and fall asleep.

The Next Day

I wake up and make everyone pancakes,bacon and toast. As I pour everyone some orange juice I hear Prim coming down stairs.

"Good morning little duck." I say as I searve her breakfast. "Good morning YAWN katniss" I laugh a little and go upstairs to take a shower. I braid my hair and put on sweats and a big t-shirt. "Katniss can you take me too the park?" I hear prim ask. "Sure prim I still have time." I go back up stairs and put on some real clothes. White pants, a tight baby blue t-shirt and my black coverse. When I go downstairs I see Prim is ready. We drive to the park and I watch her play. "Katniss I would like you to meet my new friend rue." she points to an african-american girl with chocolate eyes and black hair. " Hi " she says quietly. "Im katniss nice to meet you rue." she smiles then goes off to play with prim. An hour later I look at my phone and she that its 2:55! Annies going to be there in 5 mins! " Prim we've got to go!" I say and she gives Rue a hug goodbye I hand rue my phone number just in case she wants to have a sleepover with prim or something.

Me and Prim drive home and see that Annie is pulling into the driveway. Thank god we aren't late. I introduce Annie to Prim and then we head up to my room to get ready. "okay put on your dress then we will start your hair." I do as she says and change into my dress. When I get out I see that she has a wand [ A.N that thing girls use to curl their hair] Annie curls my hair and one piece of my hair back. Then she starts on the make up. A thick cat eye look, masscara,and lip gloss. Annie is already ready so she doesn't have to do anything. "Katniss I will see you at the party my boyfriend finnick is picking me up so I've got to get going." Annie says while she packs up her things. " bye Annie see you at the party!" I hug her then she leaves. Thats weird I never hug anyone except prim. I guess Im starting to make friends and Its not bad.

DING DONG

"I will get it!" I say and I sprint towards the door. "Hey peeta!" I say and his jaw drops to the floor. He starts to blush a deep red. "Umm you look beau-beautiful. Ready to go?" He asks still blushing. "Thank you and yes Im ready to go." We walk to his car and talk about random things such as youtube videos and crap like that. We approch a gray mansion and walk to the front door. "Peeta what if they don't like me." I ask. He looks shocked. " I like you. Your really nice, pretty, and funny." Peeta says blushing. Before I can answer a boy that is african-american opens the door with a smile on his face. " hey Thresh!" they do a 'bro hug' then Peeta speaks up. " This is Katniss she moved to town yesterday." Peeta says " Hi its great to meet you" I say as polietly as possible. "Come on let me introduce you to every one. This is Johanna she doesn't really what anyone says." Thresh says while looking at Johanna. "Hey brainless." she says and smirks. " Hey" I say regulaly."This is finnick he is a big flirt." Thresh says and points to finnick." Hey kitty!" he says with joy in his voice. "This is Gale he is very good with advice" [ A.N I had no idea what to put for gale sorry.] thresh says and points to gale. "hey catnip" he says calmly. "Hi Gale." I say. " Now im going to just say names and you get to know everyone your self." thresh says "Meet Foxface, Clove, Madge, Annie and my sister Rue." I nod and they all come over and talk to me. I get to know everyone pretty well but I get to Peeta much better. We played beer pong but since we are under age we use apple juice. Me and Finnick twerked together it was so funny. Now the party ended and Peeta is driving me home. He walks me to the front door. "Did you have fun?" He asks me. " Yes I did thank you for taking me Peeta I really like your friends. I also really like you to." I say. "Katniss I was wondering if you would like to go on date on sunday?" he asks nervously. "yes I would like to." I kiss his soft cheeck and go inside. "bye peeta."

I might like it here.

* * *

**GUYS DID I DO BETTER? REVIEW PLEASE THANKS TO SUMMERS SKIES FOR THE FIRST REVIEW THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY COUSIN/FANFIC BUDDY GRACE! SEE YOU GUYS ON WEDNESDAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I am so sorry for the late update! So for a treat I'm doing 2 chapters today! I'm now updating from my phone cause I find it easier so be expecting new updates a lot I type faster on my phone so now I love it! I love all my readers so much so I hope you keep reading and reviewing also tell your fanfic buddy's about my story so I gain more readers! For example my fanfic buddy is my cousin Grace! And we stayed up until like 5am reading the same fanfic! Anyway I'm recommending a story called ****_Reasons to hate mondays by ilovepeeta4ever Anywhale here is chapter 4 Sunday_**

**DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES but I do own some cookies? **

Chapter 4~ Sunday

Deep breathes katniss deep breaths.

I'm going on a date with Peeta. IM GOING ON A DATE WITH PEETA!

I should cancel but I really like him! I'm going to give him a chance but I need help picking out an outfit I need to call Annie she will know what I should wear but tomorrow I'll call her it's 2 o'clock in the morning and Im tired.

I walk into the bathroom and take off the makeup. I change into my giants t-shirt and shorts. I look in Prims room and see her crying.

"Prim! Why are you crying did haymitch throw a bottle at you again. I will beat his ass if he did!" I yell and look at Prims puffy red eyes that are still tearing.

"No Katniss. Im scared that I won't fit in at Mocking middle school. I want to make friends not be that freak again!" Prim exclaims as another tear rolls down her cheek I wipe it quickly.

"Prim you are the most beautiful, smartest, and nicest person I will ever know." I say in the most kindest way possible. I hug her and she stops crying. "Want to watch Ted in my room?" I ask. She smiles and her face lights up! I take her hand and bring her to my room. I slip "Ted" in the DVD player. After awhile of watching it I star. To realize that it's really inapropreit! The teddy bear is smoking pot on the couch! After the movies over Prim knocks out in my bed. So I lay next to her and and fall into a deep dreamless sleep...

Sunday

I wake up to prim watching TV on my bed. She's watching spongebob and eating Honey Nut Cheerios.

"Good morning little duck!" I say in a tired voice as I kiss her forehead. She points to a bowl of cereal. I eat it and jump in the shower. As I wash my hair I realize that my date with peeta tonight! I shave and wash my hair a second time on purpose. I jump out of the shower and grap my phone.

Beep bope beep

"calling Annie" siri says in a computerized voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annie listen I have a date with Peeta tonight and I need some help getting ready coluc you and the girls help?" I ask with hope in my voice.

The line goes dead

Sigh. I guess that's a no. I bursh my hair and put it in a braid for now.

KNOCK KNOCK!

I open the door to see Johanna,Foxface, Annie, Clove and Madge.

"Let's go bitch!" Johanna yells while dragging me up the stairs. I stumble abit while trying to take in what the fuck just happened!

"Hey what the hell is going on!" I yelp while I'm being put on one of the chairs in my room and see that makeup cases are being opened.

"You said you needed help right?" Annie ask abit worried. "Oh yea thanks." I mumble while they get to work. Annie gestures me to get into a white flowey dress that falls half an inch above my knee its strapless and has a sweet heart neck line it exposes abit but not too much. Then I put on a red small purse that hangs low to my waist.

"That looks sexy!" Foxface screams.

"Thanks To you guys!" I say in whisper-shout. Next thing I know I'm being thrown into the chair and getting my hair done. They did my hair wavy with a piece of my hair being put to the side and they put a rose clip to keep it still. after that Annie and Johanna did my makeup. Mascara, red lip stick, foundation to make my skin glow. " Done." Clove said. I look in the mirror and see this beautiful girl that can't be me.

"Thank you guys so much!" I nearly scream." Do you guys want to sleep over tonight I have tons of mattresses blankets and pillows?" I ask not caring how girly I sound. " YES!" they all scream at once. We laugh at the same time and look at the time. 6:00 peeta's going to be here like NOW!

"Good luck brainless." Johanna says.

DING DONG (A.N we did this in the last chapter Lol)

I see Peeta standing before me. Tall, handsome, and looking nervous.

"Hi." I say and look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey you look beautiful!" He says looking at me.

"thank you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yea sure lady's first." He gestures me out the door. He is such a gentle men. That's why I lo- like him.

We get in the car and start to drive. "Where are we going?" I ask. "It's a surprise!" He says with an award winning smile. I can look at his smile forever. We arrive at a meadow and I see A blanket, basket full of food, candles, Radio and teddy bear.

"Oh Peeta this is amazing I love it!" I say with joy In my voice. He smiles and blushes abit.

"Let's eat!" He says and hands me a cheese bun. I eat it and fell the greatness of its taste swirl around my mouth. "Mhm Peeta this is amazing did you make this?" I ask a smile forms on his face "Yes I did." He says and looks at the ground. We eat some more and look at the stars. We see a shooting star fly across the sky. "Make a wish." I say to peeta. "I wish that I could kiss you." He says quietly

I lean over and kiss him full on the lips! He was shocked at first but them he eaisly adjusted he picked me up and kissed me passionaly in the air. I swear it's like our lips are carved for one another.

We pulled away minutes later and looked into his azure eyes. He smiled and said "I guess dreams do come true" I smirked and he put on the radio and we slow danced to " A Thousand Years " by christina perri. We swayed and talked about out interest for awhile. But I relize it was 10 so we had to get going. We were in the car and he asked me if I wanted the radio on. I noded in return and he raised the volume. Let it go by Demi lovato came on.

I sang along

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen,

A kingdom of ice-elation and it looks like I'm the queen,

The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside,

I couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried,

Don't let them in don't let them see,

Be the good girl you always have to be,

conceal don't feel don't let them know,

Well now they know,

Let it go,

Let it go,

He turns down the volume and says "Katniss, your voice is amazing!" I feel the blush form on my cheeks. "Thanks" I say as we arrive at my house. "Here a teddy bear for you." He says. I look at it and see it has a rose in its hands. "Thank you Peeta." I say and hug the bear.

He walks me to my door and I kiss him once more I feel myself melting in his arms when the kiss gets more heated Johanna opens the door.

"Opps sorry I broke up your little kiss." She says and closes the door. I roll my eyes and look down.

" I guess I will see you at school." He says.

"Yea bye peeta I had an amazing time. I will never forget our first date." I say and look at him.

We kiss each other one more and I go inside.

"So, what happened on the date."Annie ask concerned.

I giggle and blush "I like Peeta Mellark."

I hug the bear and lean against the door.


	4. Chapter 4- First day trouble awaits

**Yooooo! QOTD- anyone a Spider-Man Fan? The Amazing Spider man actually!? Tell me please in a review!**

**DISCLAIMER-I Don't own the Hunger Games**

"And then he walked me to the door." I say the the girls after I'm done telling about my date with peeta. While I was gone Johanna, Madge, Annie, Foxface, and Clove went to their house and got their clothes for school tomorrow. Tomorrow's my first day so I have a mixed feeling of nausea and happiness.

"You guys would make a good couple," Annie says moments after. "No way peeta doesn't like me like that." I add sternly. "Do you see the way he looks at you!" Johanna nearly yells. I blush and look down. "I think we should go to sleep tomorrow we have school ya'know!" Madge says noticing I wanted to drop the topic. I turn off the lights and everyone jumps into my rather large bed. I kept thinking of peeta until I fell asleep...

"FUCKING SHIT! Everdeen turn off that shit!" Johanna says putting her head under her pillow. I yawn and turn off my alarm clock this time not breaking it into thousands of pieces.

I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth. When I get out I see Annie's foot in Johannas face. Johannas leg over cloves stomach. Cloves head on madges head. And madges foot pushing foxfaces head off the bed! I take a picture with my iPhone 5c and put it on Instagram.

"Wake up we're going to be late!" I yell. They all jump up from bed and get dressed.

Madge is wearing a pink long sleve and skinny jeans. Her hair is in tight pony tail.

Foxface is wearing Jeans with a plaid shirt and flats. Her hair is in to buns.

Johanna is wearing a black hoodie,jeans and black converse. She has her hair down.

Clove is wearing a blue polo and silver shorts with white tennis shoes. Her hair is in low ponytail.

Annie is wearing a purple sweater jean shorts and purple flats. Her hair is in a high bun.

Me? Well I'm wearing a Crop top that says "Haters gunna Hate" (A/N Omg I had to! im laughing so bad while I'm talking to my cousin Grace) and high rise shorts with a leather jacket and black stutted combat boots. Before I head down stairs for breakfast I head down stairs for breakfast I check the comments and likes on the picture I took earlier.

**54 likes**

**comments~**

**Your_bitch_Glim- Eww! Look at those dirty rats sleeping! Ewwww! Your Katpiss right?! See you at school! (Displays middle finger emoji) (a/n I'm so sorry emoji people!)**

**PrimThePretty- Aww so cute kat invite me to the next slumber party!**

Who's "Your_bitch_Glim" who ever she is she better stay away.

I make us all french toast and then we leave. I walk into the office and get my schedule.

Period one- Homeroom

Period two-Math

Period three- ELA ( English language arts)

Period four- science

Period five- Gym

Period six- Lunch

Period seven- Social Studies

Period eight- Español

After school activities - Vocal and Drama sessions

I walk to homeroom and grab an empty seat.

"Hi." I hear a familiar voice say. I look up and see and see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at me. Peeta. "Hey" I say tiredly. I am tired ya'know it's freaking 7 am. "Can I see your schedule?" Peeta ask me politely. I chuckle a little and hand him my schedule. His eyes bright up and he says "Same!"

We talk and laugh and go to class together. Math. The worst! I sigh and we pick seats near each other. We go through the class easily. I am a good student but find math stupid.

My classes go by fast since I'm with Peeta. I blush at the thought. He walks me to the girls locker room. I go in and see Annie and Johanna getting ready for gym.

"Hey guys." I say. Annie waves and Johanna nods and countinues tying her shoes. We make small talk until a girl with icy blue eyes and red lip stick.

" I'm glimmer you must be Katpiss!" She says coldly. I glare at her and as she says this " STAY AWAY from my Peeta!" She says loudly "And my finnie!" Annie is furious she slaps glimmer then runs out of there. I just stand there in shock. I don't care about her comment about Peeta. We aren't a thing any way. Right?

I go to gym and see Peeta giving me a worried look. I shrug and countinue with my day.

Lunch was fine I made small talk with everyone and ate my lunch. ( A/N I promise to be more detailed with lunch next time I just have stuff planed for the rest of the chappie ( laughs evily) ) My classes go by like a flash and now I'm heading to Español . "Hello class I'm Miss Octavia." She says and hands us worksheets to complete. I take a couple of glances at Peeta and he catches me and I blush a deep red. He hands me a sticky note that says " Meet me in the meadow tonight. I need to ask you something " I nod and countinue my work. He raises his hand and goes to the bathroom. I wonder what he was going to ask me? I raise my hand and go to the bathroom to see what he wants and then I see...

PEETA AND GLIMMER KISSING!

I throw my pencil at peeta and then they brake apart. I start sobbing.

"Peeta, how could you?" I say shakily.

"Katniss I can explain." He says while trying to grab me. "Don't touch me!" I practically yell. I hear the bell ring telling us to leave. I run out of the building and go into the meadow now crying and sobing uncontrollably. Peeta is now right in front of me about 40 feet away.

"Katniss! Run!" Peeta yells while running towards me. I turn around and see a man pulling me by my wrist. I can't seem to escape his grip. " PEETA HELP!" I scream. I look over to see he is being pulled away too.

"Katniss I will get us out of this!" he yells to me. All of a sudden I fell a brick hitting my head. " Katniss!" Peeta yells in horror.

Black out

I wake up in a trunk with Peeta next to me bleeding. I start crying.

"Where am I?"

**Dun dun dun! I left you with a clift hanger! What do you think? reviews= new chappie! Answer my question I asked earlier please! Thank u so much! Peeta isnt dead I promise but anyway stay tune for chappie 5! Dedicated to Grace Miricale miriam Rodriguez! What What!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! So sorry about not updating in awhile... DONT HURT ME PEETAS MOM! Anyways here's the chapter.. Oh wait two things I'm going to be updating every weekend from now on and also I'm making a new story soon I want to see if you guys can guess the story by me just giving you the list of characters! Heres the list.**

**Peeta Parker = Peter Parker**

**Katniss Everdeen = Gwen Stacy**

**Finnick odair = Harry Osborne**

**Annie Cresta = Mary Jane Watson**

**Cato = Flash Thompson **

**Effie Trinket = Aunt May**

**Haymitch Abernathy = Uncle Ben**

**Rye Everdeen = Gwen's brother**

**Wheat Everdeen = Gwen's Brother (2)**

**Johanna Mason = Betty Brant**

**Thresh = Jonah J Jameson**

**Cornelius Snow = Norman Osborne or Green Goblin**

**Katniss's Mom = Gwen's Mom**

**Katniss's dad = Gwen's dad or Caption Stacy **

**And more**

**Can anyone guess what story I'm doing? Put it in the reviews It will be out soon by valentines day.**

**anyway here's the chappie**

Chapter 5

* * *

"PEETA!" I shriek as I look at his bloody head. I swipe it with my thumb and his eyes flutter open.  
I stare into his perfect blue eyes and a flood of relief goes through me. "Hi" he says weakly. "Hi" I say back with a happy little laugh. He smiles but it quickly fades.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry. I didn't kiss Glimmer she kissed me. I would never do anything to hurt you." He says while frowning.

"I believe you." I say looking at him with a smile. I do believe him. There's something about him that... makes a feeling of trust. We lay there. Still in the trunk of this guys car. Waiting to die, be raped, and tourtured. But I see hope in Peetas eyes. Something that keeps me sane.

Bump bump.

Opps hehe. It's seems that we hit a bump and I fell on top of Peeta. I connect our lips and immediately feel the fire spread through my body. Peetas hands slide down my body to my waist. I cup his face in my hands. Now it's turned into a make out session. Just as Peetas hands make contact with my butt we heard the car door slam. Peeta throws me off him and tells me to pretend to be dead.

"Peeta what about you?" I ask concerned.

Just as he is about to reply. The guy opens the car. He has brown hair and black eyes. He is wearing a hood and ripped jeans and blood stained converse. I'm scared shitless.

"Get out of the car." He says to Peeta. He obeys and gets out.

"You too." He says to me. He knows I'm alive.

He ties Peeta up and throws him on the floor. He takes out a gun a points it to his head. Peeta mouths "Don't get out" Of course I don't obey Peeta. Am I fucking retarted! Geez.

"Over my dead body." I shout at the guy and punch him dead in the nose. I take his gun and throw it into a near by river. That's where our body's will be soon.

"Your a fiesty one. I'm going to have fun with you." He chuckles evilly and grabs my wrist and pulls Peeta. We enter a log cabin that smells of cigarettes. I look out the window and see the river.

Gulp

All of a sudden he takes me and Peeta to a flight of stairs that leads to the basement. He grabs my hair and throws me down the stairs.

"KATNISS!" I hear Peetas yells of concern. Untill I black out.

I wake up next to Peeta. We are pined up agents the wall by chains.

I look around and see that it's a room that's underground. A basement. There is gray brick walls, cement floors with blood stains and a shelf. The shelf contains a whip, knife, gun, bat, and gloves with blood stains too.

"Peeta." I whisper as I kick his side lightly. His eyes open and looks at me. For a long time.

"What." I say as I look down at myself and see that I'm in a bra and underwear. I blush a crimson red and look at Peeta again he is only in underwear. His abs are showing. I start to blush even more.

"Your so beautiful Katniss." He says. I look away. Shit why the fuck does this always happen to me.

"Thanks." I say.

Oh FUCK. He's back. He reaches for his whip and walks to me.

"Now I want to kill you right here in front of your lover." He says. "Go ahead." I say quietly. He takes his hand and swings his whip. I look away and close my eyes.

"NO!" Peeta yells. He rips his chains from the wall and jumps on the guy. Peeta starts pounding on him and then the guy knocks out on the floor. Peeta grabs a pair of keys and unlocks me from the chains. I can't say anything else until he picks me up bridal style and runs up the stairs with me.

"Peeta. Our clothes." I say. He laughs and gets our clothes. We put them on and run. We keep running for hours until the night comes. We start a fire and try to fall asleep.

"Good night Katniss." He says as he goes to the other side of the fire. It's cold outside so we have to be in another state. Anyway. Before he gets to the other side I say something.

"Peeta, can you sleep with me?" I ask

"Always." He says and comes over to me. We lay down together and drift off to sleep.

The Next Day...

"Peeta." I say waking him up  
"We need to get going." I say quietly. He nods a gets up. I stomp on the fire and take Peetas hand. We walk in silence. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable one.

Fuck.

"Peeta were on thin ice." I say looking down as the cracks form in the ice.

"Don't move." He says. I don't move but the cracks do. All of a sudden the ice breaks. I fall in thrashing around I hear my name being called.

Black out.

**Oh Shit what happened**

***smirks evilly***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiii! What the Fuck just happened any way just take the chappie...  
-**

-

I wake up wrapped in Peeta's arms. He's crying as he hugs my body.

"Peeta?" I ask. His eyes flick up to mine. He smiles and pushes a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Your alive. Oh my god Katniss you were frozen solid! I thought you were dead." He says tears filing his eyes. I put my hand on his check a give him a short peck on the lips. He smiles but then it fades.

"Were are we?" I ask. "New York." He says.

New York

_New York_

I stand up I can tell its about 12 or something. I look around and see a carving in a tree. Silently I walk through the snow. I touch the tree with my index finger as tears threading to spill.

_Daddy_

Katniss

I remember this day

_"Daddy can we go to Central Park?" I ask daddy. He nods and takes my hand. It's summer and the birds are chirping. I smile and do a whistle. I hear it return. Mockingjays. Me and Daddy's favorite. I reach for a flower and give it to daddy. He picks me up and spins me around. I giggle and hug him as he sets me down. Later we end up finding a tree and climbing it. We sit on a branch and eat ice cream. I tell him a bunch of story's of my dollies. "And then Chelsea stole Miranda's Boyfeind." Yes I said it like that. He laughs and says "Well Miranda better watch her back." He says and laughs. He takes my hand and lifts me down from the tree. And then we carve it into the tree. We drive home and I knock out when I wake up I found out he died in a car crash. What happened was he was driving to toys R us to by a new ken doll for me to use as a new boyfriend for my doll Chelsea's boyfriend he was speeding so his car lost control and he hit a tree. The car blew up. It lit on fire and the only thing that survived was the flower that I gave to him that day._

I have it still in a jar on water. I don't realize that I'm on the ground on Peetas lap sobbing. He rubs my back.

"Hey what happened?" He ask. "I don't want to talk about." He nods understanding. I guess he read the tree. I get up and remember something. I still have a house here.

I grab his hand and pull him up. "Where are we going?" He asks. "My house." I say. We walk to Path Mark first and buy some food.

Chicken  
Marshmallows  
Rice  
Salad  
Stake  
Burgers  
Microwave chicken nuggets  
Fries  
Bread  
Penut Butter  
Jelly

Done. Peeta and I walk a short distance to my house. It's still in good shape.

"Nice house." Peeta says while taking in the view. I mumble a 'thanks' and keep walking up stairs. Peeta follows. I take and axe from the closet and go upstairs. Peeta also follows. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He yells. I take a swing and break the glass to the case that caries four million dollars. (We are rich)! Peeta gasps. I take another swing and hit haymitchs 'Break for emergencies only,' it holds an a thousand dollar bear bottle. Haymitch will be proud when I bring his "baby" home. I take Peetas hand and pull him down the stairs. "This is your room. It's right across from mine. You can borrow some of Haymitches pjs if you like. Also take a hot shower you jumped into freezing water to... save me." I say. He turns around to leave into the room. "And Peeta?" He looks at me. "Thank you." I say. He nods and smiles.

Ding dong. Who the fuck would knock on an apt. For sale?

"Ye-" I'm cut off bye someone kissing me. I realize.

It's my ex-boyfriend Marvel.

-

-

Whaaaaa?! See you next weekend.


	7. Chapter 7- A Thousand Years

What's up guys! Here's your chappie!

Chapter Seven- A Thousand Years

I'm screaming and kicking as I try to kick Cato off me. He keeps smashing his lips agents mine. It feels wet and slimy. Not warm and soft like Peeta's. All of a sudden Cato pulls back.

"Miss me babe?" He says in an evil way.

"Fuck no." I say slowly. He slaps my face and I fall to the floor. My face stings and hands hurt cause I slammed them on the floor as I was trying to stop my self from hitting my face on the floor. I turn around and face him as I sit on the floor.

"Well you bitch, you won't to play hard to get, huh?" Cato ask as he starts coming to me slowly. I'm terrified.

"PEETA!" I yelp in terror. Cato runs to me and and grips my hair. He yanks me up from the floor and pulls my back agents his chest. I see Peeta running up to me furious.

"STOP! One more move and she's dead!" Cato says in a serious tone. He puts a knife agents my throat. Peeta locks eyes with my tearing eyes. I give him a glare and then stare deep into his electric blue eyes.

It's like I can read his mind. I take my foot and kick Cato really hard in the balls. He yelps in pain. I run to Peeta and he throws me over his shoulder. I do a flip and land on my feet. ( A/N ok I know this sounds unrealistic but i like it! Review if you hate this. Tell me your opinion :( ) Peeta runs and punches Cato in the face and breaks his nose. Cato yelps again. Peeta takes him by the shirt and pulls him outside. I look out the window and see Peeta yelling at Cato. I overhear him yelling.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO KATNISS AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME! If I ever hear you speak, look, or even be 100 feet near her I will KILL you! I will never forgive myself if you hurt her. Don't lay a finger on her or you will be busy paying hospital bills while I do some jail time. Now, get the fuck out of here." Peeta yells. He never curses. He must be pissed. I hear the door slam. I run over to Peeta and hug him.

"Katniss, who is that guy?" Peeta asks furious. I am going to tell him. I never thought about my relationship with Cato since I moved to California. Never talked about it anyway. Prim, Haymitch, and Effie know better. I sigh.

"Ok. So that guy was Cato. My ex-boyfriend. I dated him two years ago. When I was 14. We really liked each other. Kissed in the hall-way and all that stuff. So one day he took me to his house for a science project and he told me he loved me and I didn't say it back and he he he.." I start crying. "You don't have to continue." Peeta says while rubbing my back. "He through me to the floor and started beating, slapping, punching me and tried to rape me. I kicked his balls and ran home. He never saw me again cause I transferred to a new school. I guess he found me though." He wipes my tears and pulls me into a kiss. I take a moment before I kiss him back. My body is on fire. This isn't like any of our other kisses. It's more passionate and slow. I tangle my hands in his hair. I pull away cause I have questions.

"Peeta, what are we?" I ask silently and look at the floor. He lifts my chin up and looks me in the eye.

"Let me take you to dinner so I can tell you." He tells me. I nod. "Let me go get ready. You can take some of Haymitches clothes." I say. He nods and I go to my room. I take a quick shower and wash my hair. I find some of my clothes in a bin. We kept clothes here cause we don't know If we will keep the house. You know just for a place to stay for a week in the summer. Effie and Haymitch will end up buying some beds and furniture for here if we do so.

Once I get out of the shower I comb my hair and put it in a quick braid. I decide to wear a white button down and skinny jeans. I put on a black infinity scarf and black converse. I let my hair out of the braid and leave it down wavy. Peeta knocks at my door. I open it and as soon as he sees me his jaw drops to the floor. "Peeta?" I ask. He is still in shock. "PEETA!?" I yell in concern. He shakes his head. I laugh.

"Ready to go." He ask. I nod and take his hand. I lead him to Haymitch's old car. He opens the door for me and I get in. He shuts it and jogs to the other side. Once he gets in he drives us to some French place.

_Lé Lové_

Peeta and I walk in hand in hand. The waiter guides us to our table near a dance floor. Peeta and I decide to order a spaghetti to share. When it gets here we eat quickly while making small talk. After we're done Peeta pulls my hand. He leads me out the back door and into a small outside circular deck with a roof and pillars to hold them up. There are lights shaped like Christmas lights. He pulls me in and we start to slow dance when a song starts to play.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubts suddenly goes away some how_

_One step closer_

"Peeta what are we?" I ask

_I would die everyday waiting for you_

"That depends on how you answer my question?" He smiles. I look at him confused.

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you..._

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He ask. I answer him by kissing his lips blissfully.

For a _**Thousand Years **_I'll love you for a Thousand More...

-

-  
You like? Review!  
Tomorrow I am going to type The Cruise I Will Never Forget. Check it out!


End file.
